Disappearance
by jclark775
Summary: Robin has disappeared, what happened to him? Why has Red X increased his activity, what is he up to, and who is his new partner?Cancelled. If you want to take it over just pm me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disappearance**

**Author's Note:** **I'm new to this I had a different story idea but then I got a serious case of writers block(still have it but I have a slight idea for this story so I think I can work through it) I will try to get next chapter up as soon as possible, if you have an idea that you'd like to see in the story though I think I might be able to get it in if I like it, but if you give one and it doesn't show up in the story it doesn't mean that it's because it wasn't good; it just means that it might lead me a different way than I may want the story to go.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything of this story(other than being the one who made it) but it'd be epic to own this show :D**

**Disappearance**

**A Couple of Days ago**

**The Titans were covering a break in at a xenothium laboratory, the culprit seemed pretty obvious to them, and they wanted to catch him once and for all. As the Titans entered the building an adhessive X came shooting at them, Robin, who led them inside the building, managed to dodge it but the rest of the teams' path was block as when the adhessive X hit the doorway a exploding X projectile destroyed the wall way on top of the team. Then the figure who shot the X started heading to the roof of the building, with a giant container field with concentrated xenothium. Robin looked back at his team to see if they were ok, then Cyborg shouted with urgency in his voice "We're going to be fine, just go get him. We can't let him get away with all that xenothium." Robin nodded his head and took the nearest stairwell and ran as fast as he could to the roof of the laboratory. When Robin got to the roof he saw the exact figure that they suspected it to be, ****Red X****, just standing there like he had been waiting for awhile. "Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way" Robin said with slight anger in his tone. "How about we do this my way?" Said Red X with slight mockery in his metalic voice. "The hard way it is." Concluded Robin; as he pulled out a birdarang and shot it at Red X. Red X countered with a projectile X that broke Ronbin's birdarang and made Robin have to dodge, and then Red X shot out a contricter X, it was then that Robin noticed it; these X's are stronger than the original suit's X's. Robin concluded in his head that Red X must been experimenting with the xenothium to strengthen his suits abilities. "I have an offer for you." Said Red X with an obvious smirk on his face visible even through his mask. "I don't make deals with criminals." Said Robin with some bitterness in his tone. Robin finally managed to free himself from the constricter X and pulled out his bow staff. "But aren't we both guilty of being those?" Inquired Red X in a knowing voice. Robin jumped in the air and swung his bow staff at Red X, which Red X dodged and pulled out his X-Wristblade, and split the staff in 2. Robin then sweeper kicked Red X, which he avoided, but then Red X was nailed from behind with a birdarang he didn't know Robin threw. "Well I believe this is a deal you're going to like" said Red X as he got up. "Not interested." Answered Robin plainly. "Well you're going to lisen to it either way." Said Red X, as he shot Robin with a upgraded adhessive X, then he shot another adhessive X on Robin to increase the hold.**

**_Disappearance_**

**The Teen Titans(excluding Robin) ran up the stairs as fast as they could to try and help Robin against Red X. When the Titans got to the top of the staircase nothing was there; except the signs of a big battle, a broken birdarang, and both halves of Robin's broken bow when the Titans saw the most horrifying part of all the damage. Robin's insignia with a projectile X running through it, along with a small crimson red trail of blood leading to the edge of the lab roof. "What...do you think happened up here?" said Beast Boy hesitantly. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it was nothing good." Said Cyborg. "Of course nothing good happened; Robins not here,there's a trail of blood leading to the edge of the lab roof, and Robin's bow staff is in pieces, and now we have to find Robin before anything bad happens." Said Raven in an eerie mono-tone voice. "We have to find friend Robin right away!" Declaired Starfire in a mix of urgency and sadness. "I think our best lead to Robin is the trail of blood." Decided Raven. As the team went to the edge of the lab roof the team noticed something,"The trail runs cold after this roof-top, this is going to be a problem." Noticed Raven. "OH NO! This can't be!" Said Starfire, upon hearing they may have lost their lead to Robin. "Don't worry Starfire, Robin is trained by Batman there isn't many people who can beat him in a fair on fight, he will be safe until we can track him down. But for now I think we should check and see if his T-Comm is online, and see if we can reach him over it." Said Cyborg. When Cyborg picked up the T-Comm tried reaching Robin, the team was filled with slight despair as they found their best way of contacting Robin was proven ineffective, and just showed that the situation may be worse than they first assumed. "It's no use I can't get through to him." Said Cyborg with grimmance at his results. "NO! We have to keep trying!" Said Starfire in a rushed breath, nearly shouting."Star" Cyborg started "If you just keep screaming his name into the T-Comm like you did when he was forced into apprentice ship by Slade it will end out the same way it did then" "and be a complete waste of time" Raven finished for him. "But..." Starfire started but wasn't allowed to finish because she was interrupted by Beast Boy "Starfire it won't change anything to scream his name into the T-Comm."**

**_Disappearance_**

**"That is true afteral." Agreed a mysterious person, in a dark cloak, from within the darkness of a near by building top. "Yeah it would be pretty futile especially since they wouldn't get a responce even if they spent all their time yelling into it." Admitted another cloaked figure.**

**_So how did I do for my first fanfic? I'm new at this and I believe that some of my characters are and will be out of character. I plan on adding in some more stuff into it and I haven't even scraped the beginning of what Red X is planning to do, you guys wondering what he wanted to talk to Robin about? Or what happened to Robin and Red X? I plan on letting some of it out of the bag in the next chapter.**

**So I have some pretty good ideas and I'll try to update as soon as possible, especially if you guys like it. **

**Also I am sorry about my fight scenes not being all fantastic so I hope I can meet your expectations in the future with the fight scenes and future descriptions(also I didn't describe any of the Titans I realised that, but then I thought well most people who would see this have most likely watched Teen Titans, and I plan on crossing this story over with Young Justice, and using Batman and Batgirl in it too in future chapters)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disappearance**

**Author's Note:** **So I plan on hopefully updating once a week. Please review :D. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything of this story(other than being the one who made it) but it'd be epic to own this show :D**

"We are a lot alike" Said the cold metallic voice.

"Get on with your offer." Replied an irritated voice.

"We both want similar things, but we both can't get any of the things we want. If you accept my deal then we will both get what we want in due time." Claimed the metallic voice.

"What is it that you think I want?" Questioned the irritated voice.

"We both know that I know you what; there is no way to hide it. We both also know that we can't get what we want without each other; you can't get it with the Titans, and I can't get it on my own. But together we both can get anything we want or need there is no denying that." the metallic voice replied knowingly.

Robin woke up recalling and thinking over Red X's offer from the previous night. He wished it could've ended different but Red X was right there was some things that he desired to get more than ever, and if he was with the Titans he couldn't work up the nerve to leave them or get what he truly wanted wanted. Red X had given him some answers to a few questions that he had asked the previous night. They had even planned on a good spot to make a quarter of operations so they would have an easy place to get back to. Robin got up and headed towards the end of the room he was occupying. It wasn't that big of a room it has a tall wardrobe, containing his Robin suit, there was also a ceiling heigh mirror, and the bed was a full length one. Robin went to the mirror and looked at it. What he saw looking back at him was a figure in civilian clothes, a white coat with a plain black tee-shirt and normal blue jeans along with some dark shades and plain white and black shoes. He had came into the Hotel with Red X, who was dressed in a contrast of what Robin was wearing. Red X was wearing white shades, a black version of the jacket Robin was wearing, a white tee-shirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. Robin had learned something about Red X. Robin noticed that both he and Red X were both dark haired caucasians.

When Red X and Robin checked in for a room they both used aliases(Robin still doesn't know Red X's true identity yet, but he will eventually) Robin used the alias of Rob Inside(Lol sorry for not being that creative with these) and with Red X using Drake Jason. Robin wasn't surprised that Red X had the cash to pay for a room for a 2 night stay, with possible extension. After they had gotten a room Robin asked Red X how much money he had to pay for the room, the answer he received was 'enough.'

Robin walked out of his room, and went into the kitchen part of the hotel room. there he saw Red X sitting at the table, still in his civilian clothes, watching the tv. "Mornin Rob." said Red X. "Mornin Drake." Replied Robin. "So where should we get started?" Questioned Robin

_**_DISAPPEARANCE**_

"Maybe we should go through Robins room?" asked Raven in her usual monotone. "It may help us find a way to track him." "NO! We shouldn't go through friend-Robins room, he wouldn't like it." Objected Starfire. "Starfire if you don't let us go into his room, then we won't know if there is any thing in there that can help us find Robin!" Said Beast Boy. "But..." Starfire started but was interupted by Cyborg "If we don't have a lead to Robin in 5 days then we will go into Robins room and search for something that will give us a lead to where Robin is." _Or if he's even alive still _Cyborg stated to himself mentally. "But...But..Fine." Starfire said giving in. "So it's decided in 5 days we are going to go into Robin's room and search it for leads."Declared Cyborg. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Beast Boy said with a huge grin we can look at all the stuff inside his room, while fantisizing about all the amazing things inside Robin's room.

_**DISAPPEARANCE**_

Robin and Red X got up from their hotel rooms table. "So what is the first plan of action?" asked Robin. "First we're going to have to make a trip to a factory, that produces xenothium." said Red X. "Didn't you just break into and take a ton of xenothium last night?" asked Robin as he glanced at the duffle bag that held a giant container holding hundreds of tubes of xenothium. "Yes, but we're going to need a lot more xenothium for what I have planned." stated Red X. "Well we can't have any of the maids come in here and find our bag or costumes." stated Robin. "We'll bring our costumes with us under our clothes, and we'll put the sign on the door to keep them out." said Red X. "We also need to get some cash to finance our little hideout" pointed out Robin, but he figured that Red X already thought of it. "It's already covered the hideout will be set up and completed in 1 week, but were going to keep jumping from hotel to hotel for the next couple days." Red X said with a slight smirk. "So where is our hideout going to be?" questioned Robin. "You'll see." said Red X with the same smirk as earlier.

**Authors Note:** **Sorry if this chapter is a little short I'll try to have a longer one next chapter. Well next chapter we're going to visit the building site of the foundation of the hideout. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will enjoy next chapter too. So please review and I'll start brainstorming :D**

**Tip: ****Always**** skim over the directions for anything you do before you start to do it it'll help you out in the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating this and I'm sorry, but I won't be updating this one anymore. My deepest apologies but I'm unable to fix my track and train of thought on this one, unfortunately. I will however say that anyone who wants to can pick up this story, but if you do pick it up can you please tell me since I would like to read it and see how you continue it.

For anyone who is waiting for the other two stories to be updated don't worry they will be updated soon but I'm in a crucial part of the year right now and I can't focus on either of them, sorry.


End file.
